


Chess Queen

by comicArtistA



Category: Original Work, The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Fanart, character design idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/pseuds/comicArtistA
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Chess Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



Happy Valentines ♥

I loved your chess prompts! For the main art, I decided to go with Beth's White Queen portrait. The second drawing is a simple fusion of chess and tarot (sword suit) queens. 


End file.
